


Hershey Kisses are Kisses Too, Right?

by YurixMonika



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, I'll be uploading much more for as long as the laptop keeps working, IT'S GAY, Yurika Foundation, hershey kisses, plez donate fanfics, very much so, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/pseuds/YurixMonika
Summary: Love letters, chocolate kisses, and fluffy things occur.





	Hershey Kisses are Kisses Too, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and fluffy, stop judging me. I'll be uploading a WHOLE lot more thanks to the fact I'm typing on a laptop, rather than a phone, I don't know how long I can keep it up though, referring to the fact that this laptop really wants to break down. (Like me lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoy some beautiful Yurika. (aka Best Ship.)
> 
> Also for some reason the LIT club isn't started yet, or something like that.

Yuri sighed as she opened her locker, like every year on this day, February 14th, it was very unlikely to find anything here. But this year was different, she supposed, for there was a singular note, the envelope also had a small bulge in the corner.

 

When the school lunch bell rang, on normal days, Yuri would grab her delicately packed lunch, and her not-so-delicate best friend (only friend), Sayori Haru, and go out to the school yard to eat and talk about things that had happened that morning. Since the friends only had one class together, science, they didn't have much time to talk. Especially because their teacher, Mr. Yakamaz, would not allow off topic conversation in his class. So instead of that, she took the envelope and sat at a small picnic table. She knew if Sayori saw this, she would be teased relentlessly.  _Besides,_ the dark haired girl thought,  _Sayori probably has a ton of love letters of her own._

 

So with her porcelain perfect hands, Yuri Fuyu opened the envelope, there was more than she thought in there. First, was an amazing poem, the author claimed it was specifically for her. The second, was an amazing drawing, when Yuri looked at it she felt as if she was in a different world. Then there was  _another_ poem, no worse than the last. Then finally, a small piece of pale pink paper. The writer had scrawled; "Roof, Feb 14, please?" Yuri flipped it over, revealing a PS- "Here's my kiss, until we really meet." Yuri folded up the paper, blushing. She looked into the envelope again, seeing the 'kiss'. It was a Hershey's Kiss. The wrapping was a shiny silver.

 

Yuri was going to be home late today. She's stopping at the rooftop.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Yuri panted as she ran up the many flights of stairs to reach the roof. She wondered how people ate lunch up here. Always having to go up and down. Yuri was definitely not one of those people, she preferred the freedom and quietness of the courtyards. 

 

Once she reached the roof and swung open the door, she was hurt to find no one. Yuri thought she had been tricked, no one would ever love her, _right?_ Until a voice behind her said; "Yuri? Yuri Fuyu?" The voice was cute, but also sharp. Yuri spun around on her heel, to see the girl was in her music class. She never really heard the girl speak to her, but when she sang, it was beautiful.

 

She had long light brown hair, which was pulled into a long ponytail, with two strands hanging freely in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were a remarkable emerald green. Overall, the girl was captivating.

 

"That's me." Yuri responded, nervously playing with a strand of hair, that was  _one_ of her bad habits. "My name is Monika... and um..." She trailed off, leaving Yuri to decipher the rest. Yuri already knew, however, and before Monika could speak anymore, Yuri pulled her into a sweet kiss.

 

 

 

 

_That was the last (and first) time Yuri ever got a love letter, except the ones from the Hershey's girl. And those letters were never forgotten._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great daynight!
> 
> Also, the next chapter of DDLC Stories 2.0 should be out real soon.


End file.
